


My Bad Girl

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash100 AU Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Tracy and Lydia use their mind control powers very differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for AU prompts #25 'Superheroes' and the 'AU: Superpowers' square at Femslash February Trope Bingo.

Tracy was sitting at a table in the bar when a man came up to her and started to hit on her. “Go play in traffic” she told him off-handedly.

Lydia, who happened to be within earshot, quickly grabbed the man by the arm to stop him from leaving the bar. “Don’t play in traffic” she said to him. “Go home and sober up.”

As Lydia sat down across from Tracy, her girlfriend sighed. “You take all the fun out of having mind control, you know that?” said the brunette.

Lydia frowned. “You shouldn’t abuse your ability like that” she said.

“I guess that’s why you’re the hero and I’m the villain” said Tracy with a grin.

“You could be a hero too” said Lydia.

“I could” said Tracy. “But we both know that you prefer bad girls.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “At least you’re my bad girl” she said.


End file.
